


Having a Ball

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Reader Prompts SK [23]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballroom Dancing, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: Sometimes, an invitation to a ball can change the nature of your comfortably platonic relationship into something more.





	Having a Ball

“No!” Kagome gaped at the invitation. “You mean like an actual _ball_?”

Sesshoumaru’s jaw clenched. “With my mother organising the event, I’m half-surprised she’s not throwing anything more extravagant.”

“Wow. I’ve never been to a ball before.” Kagome glanced up at Sesshoumaru. “Are you sure you want to go with me?”

He arched his eyebrow. “Would I have asked you if I wasn’t?”

Kagome’s lips twitched. “Oh. I see how it is.” She scooted closer, and nudged Sesshoumaru’s ribs. “You couldn’t find a date on such short notice, huh?”

“These charity fundraisers are dreary enough, even without adding my mother to the mix. I should at least have a plus one whose company I actually enjoy.”

“Aww, that’s sweet.”

“So? Will you accompany me to this shindig?”

“Of course! An actual _ball_! I’d never pass up the chance to feel like a princess for a day.”

Sesshoumaru shook his head, but his lips had quirked into a smile. “Great.” He locked eyes with Kagome. “It’s a date.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kagome cradled a champagne flute and beamed. This was life!

Sesshoumaru stood beside her, startlingly handsome in his tuxedo.

Kagome knew he was good-looking, but it wasn’t something she normally paid attention to. The two of them had become friends years ago; a long story involving an embarrassing teenage romance with Sesshoumaru’s half-brother.

Still, lately, Sesshoumaru had been… different.

Kagome sipped champagne and slanted him a covert glance.

She couldn’t really put a finger on it, but there had been a few moments – like earlier tonight when she had first seen Sesshoumaru all dressed up – when her heart had skipped a nervous beat.

Kagome didn’t like it. Sesshoumaru was one of her closest friends, and she didn’t want to be nervous around him. She didn’t want him to change.

Kagome watched the couples twirling on the dancefloor as she drank her champagne.

Everyone was dressed beautifully, and they looked so elegant, moving with practised ease.

Kagome had zero practise and two left feet… And yet her foot was tapping to the music.

She felt the warm weight of Sesshoumaru’s hand on her bare shoulder and almost jumped.

“Would you like to dance?”

Kagome bit her lip. “Umm…”

Sesshoumaru smirked. He took Kagome’s near-empty champagne glass and set it aside.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

His hand splayed against her back as he steered her towards the dancefloor.

Then, he was standing before her, his golden eyes intent on her as he gently positioned her arms.

By the time they started moving, Kagome’s head was whirling and her heart racing.

Try as she might, she couldn’t look away; she was trapped by Sesshoumaru’s gaze. The hand resting on her waist tugged her closer as he led them through the steps.

Kagome was faintly aware that she was blushing, but it was Sesshoumaru who commanded her attention.

When the dance ended, he claimed her lips in a brief soft kiss.

By then, Kagome had no resistance left.

Maybe change was good, after all.

 

 


End file.
